


Subliminal [Podfic]

by DarkEmeralds, Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmeralds/pseuds/DarkEmeralds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Subliminal" written by Speranza]</p><p>It's as if he's got a loaded gun lying about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subliminal [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subliminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168662) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Produced by Lunate8. Recorded for Podfic_bingo 2011.

**Length:** 17:20

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 15.9 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/subliminal)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 14.1 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/subliminal-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/13669.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/13261.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [aphelant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/profile) for beta-ing, and especially to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/profile) and [DarkEmeralds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmeralds/profile) for collaborating with me. Their awesome performances added so much to this challenging audiofic -- I couldn't have done it without them!


End file.
